Happy Nature Friend
Happy Nature Friend is a 3-part episode of Welcome to Happy Tree Friends Land: Doshi Destiny. Roles Starring *Giggles *Petunia *Flaky *Lammy Featuring *Toothy *Cuddles *Sniffles *Nutty *Flippy *Disco Bear *Russell Appearances *Zora *Jussy *Twinkle *Casey *Lifty and Shifty *Mime *Handy *Splendid *The Mole *Truffles *Cro-Marmot *Cub *Mimi *Lilly *Amy *Flipleah *Pop Plot Zora finds a laser gun, but she presses a red button, causing it to turn Giggles, Petunia, Flaky, Jussy, Twinkle, and Lammy into humans. So, she decided to keep the gun to herself. Casey then finds another laser gun which is blue in color. She pushes the red button on it, turning Cuddles, Toothy, Flippy, Lifty, Shifty, Nutty, Mime, Russell, Handy, Splendid, The Mole, Disco Bear, Sniffles, and Cro-Marmot into humans as well. Casey even keeps the gun to herself too. Casey then sees Zora and the human tree friends. All of the human tree friends scream because they're surprised. Sniffles says that the guns are out of battery, so all they have to do is to get some new ones. But first, the human tree friends have to act like normal, so they decided to go to school with Zora and Casey. Casey happens to be a sports teacher. After the school is over, the group goes on a field trip to get a battery from the science museum, but the animal hunters have returned. They come to get revenge on Casey and her friends, so they capture Cub, Jussy, Nutty, Mimi, Flaky, Lammy, Lilly, and Amy at the gate. Casey, Zora, and the gang have to rescue them and then get out from the place before the field trip is over. They finally managed to do so. Zora is now happy, as she is going to the fairytale dance party at her school. The winners of the dance will be get to be the prince and the princess of the party, as well as getting their first kiss. All of the high school girls want to dance with Flippy, but he instead wants Flaky to dance with him. But suddenly, while everyone is ready, Flipleah shows up and she decided to hide behind the door. She then sees the human Flippy. Lilly, Amy, Disco Bear, and Mime then show everyone that Flaky has arrived and say that she's beautiful. So, Flippy and Flaky start dancing slowly while singing a love song. But, Flipleah gets angry, so she uses the humanizing gun, which was stolen from Sniffles, on herself. After the song is over, Casey tells Flippy to come and have a talk while Flaky waits there. Flaky then gets a weird letter, so she goes outside to find out. Suddenly, she gets trapped and captured by Flipleah and the bullies. They tie her up and leave her in the garage, then they start to set the garage on fire. Flaky is sad and cries, as there's no way out. Meanwhile, Cub sees Flaky in the garage then tells Pop, so they rush to help her. Zora and the gang rush to the garage as well, hearing Flaky's cry for help. Flippy gets her out, saving her. But, Sniffles has a bad news. The humanizing gun was stolen by Flipleah, but the good news is that Flaky is saved, so the party continues. Flaky and Flippy managed to win the prizes, then both start their first kiss. Everything is back to normal, except for Flipleah who is not happy as she saw everything unpleasant to her in the party. Flipleah now has a revenge on Flaky. Now, everyone has a new mission, which is to get Sniffles' gun back from Flipleah. Category:Welcome to HTF Land